Bed Headed Bliss
by DryadSpeaks
Summary: Written for the Quartie Ficathon.  The promt was: Quartie makes fun of each others early morning bed head.  Massive fluff alert, as usual!  Love Quartie?  Join us, and write some!


**Written for this prompt from the Quinn/Artie Forum:**

_**Quartie makes fun of each other's early morning bed head.**_

"Your hair looks...amazing this morning," Quinn said, rolling over to get a better look at her boyfriend's hair. "Were you electrocuted in your sleep?"

He grinned. "You should talk. It looks like something nested in yours."

"It does not..." she trailed off, her hands going to her head. "Ok, so maybe it does a little, but mine is long, so that's expected. Yours is short. You have no excuse."

He reached up, feeling his own hair. "I thought I'd try the Einstein look. Have I succeeded?"

She laughed. "Maybe, if Einstein got electrocuted."

"My hair isn't even long enough to successfully pull an Einstein," he said, grinning. "How can I possibly look like electrocuted Einstein? Do I have to get up and go look in the mirror now?"

She shook her head, pulling the blankets closer to her face. "Bed too warm and cozy. Stay here. Take my word for it."

"Now it looks like someone threw a rat's nest of hair in the bed, because I can't see your face from here," he said, pulling back the quilt slightly, revealing her smiling face.

"I just realized two things," she said. "One, you aren't wearing your glasses, so you can't actually tell how it really looks, and two, that you said you can't successfully pull an Einstein. Does that mean that you've actually tried that?"

His face reddened, ever so slightly. "Um...no. I just know that my hair is too short for that. I would never try that. And I can see just fine."

"You know I can always tell when you lie, right?" she asked, rolling over so that she was pressed up against his body.

The slight blush on his cheeks reddened significantly. "I'm not lying. Trying that would just be...weird. And I can see perfectly."

She grinned. "Well, I think it's hot."

"You think Einstein is hot, or you think me not being able to see is hot?" he asked, turning his head and trying to suppress the grin threatening to spread across his face.

"I thought you said you could see perfectly?" she said, grinning. "And what can I say? Those nerdy types really turn me on."

He burst out laughing. "Did you seriously just call Einstein a nerd?"

"Ok, so maybe I didn't phrase that properly. The only nerd around here that turns me on has dark hair, and blue eyes."

"Rufus turns you on?" he asked, biting his lip to keep himself from laughing again, as he gestured to the dog lying on the floor beside their bed. "That's...weird."

"Artie!" she squealed, smacking him lightly across the stomach. "What's wrong with you?"

He grinned. "Sorry, that was too easy. I know you're really talking about the hotness that is Artie Abrams."

"Well, if 'the hotness' wants to continue to be known by that name, he's going to have to stop referring to himself in the third person," she said, rolling away from him. "He's also going to have to do something about his hair."

"Fiiiine," he said. "I'll stop referring to myself by my name, but the hair is here to stay. I kind of like it. I think it makes me look dangerous!"

She rolled her eyes. "It makes you look like you escaped from somewhere," she said, grinning. "So, yeah, I guess it does make you look slightly dangerous...but I don't think I mean that in the same way you do."

"Are you making fun of me?" he asked, reaching over for his glasses. Once they were settled on his face, he added, "Because now that I can actually see properly, your hair looks like..." he trailed off.

"What?" she asked, turning towards him and smiling.

He grinned. "Your hair looks beautiful. I can't think of anything else to say about it besides that."

"Oh, Artie," she said, laughing. "Well, if you're going to do that, I guess I can't make fun of yours either."

He grinned again. "That's what I was banking on."

**A/N: QUARTIE FICATHON NOW IN PROGRESS! All the fics that have been posted so far are AMAZING, and anyone reading this should go read them all!**

**Or...better yet...join us and write some! Details can be found in the Quinn/Artie Forum, or you can PM me!**


End file.
